It is well known that drinks and beverages in general, particularly if they are contained in bottles, cans and the like, can advantageously be sucked by means of a straw. It is also known that conventional sucking straws are made of a plastic material straw element, possibly provided with a bendable top portion. However, known straws are capable of sucking only a very small amount of beverage and the user, in order to meet his/her thirst requirements is compelled to suck the beverage with several quick sucking operations.
Some straws have been designed for providing a rather great flow rate: however these high flow rate straws involve for the manufacture the use of several cascade arranged machines as well as very complex and expensive finishing steps. Thus, these high flow rate straws have a comparatively high cost and have not been marketed to any substantial extent.